Love Hina: No Promise
by Uatu
Summary: Keitaro Urashima never made a promise with a little girl to met at Todai. Instead, he makes a different promise that completely changes his life.
1. Leaving the Hinata Inn

**Love Hina: No Promise**

**Chapter 1: Leaving the Hinata Inn (Prologue)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything else that appears in this fan fic**

**(A/N: This is my first Love Hina fanfic, so it's probably not going to be that good. Please don't kill me for it. Also, most of the stuff in this fic will be made up. Names of citys, vehicles, customs, weapons, and more will most likely be made up right off the top of my head.)**

* * *

It was an early morning in May as Hiroyasu Urashima sat at the front desk of his mother's inn, The Hinata Inn. He, his wife Ryoko, his 4 year old son Keitaro, and 2 year old daughter Kanako were staying there as he and his wife were waiting to hear about a house they're hoping to purchase for their growing family to live and run their sweet shop. Hopefully, they'd get the house before Ryoko gave birth to their third child; as she was 3 and a half months pregnant.

Hiroyasu was brought out of his musings as the phone at the front desk rang. "Hello, this is the Hinata Inn. How may I help you?" He answered in a respective business tone.

"Yes, I'm calling for a Urashima Hiroyasu." Came an older sounding polite voice on the other end. "Is he available?"

"This is he." Hiroyasu replied.

"Hiroyasu-san, this is Son Roshi." The man said introducing himself.

Hiroyasu mentally perked, hearing this; as Roshi was the kind old martial arts master that he and his wife were hoping to buy a house from.

"Good to hear from you Roshi-san. Are you calling about our bid for the house?" He asked the aged man.

"Yes, I am. It seems that there is a bit of a problem." Roshi stated.

Hiroyasu's eyes widened in surprise. He prayed that it was nothing that would threaten his family's chances of owning a house. Sure, he and his family would always have a place at the Hinata Inn and the homes of his younger siblings, but he and Ryoko wanted to have their own home to raise their growing family.

"What seems to be the problem Roshi-san?" He asked.

"Well, the problem is my grandson has decided that he doesn't want the house and on top of it he and his wife are moving. Now, ironically, they happen to live in a nice mobile home, with a good bit of land, next to me. So, they've asked me to add their land in with the selling of my old house and land. So, I'm now stuck looking for a buyer that would like a house and 3 acres of land to go with it, at no extra charge." The elderly man explained. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone that would be interested in that would you?" Roshi asked after a slight pause for dramatic effect.

Hiroyasu stood speechless for a moment, before recovering and asking, "Are you serious, sir?"

"Yep. As soon as you and your wife can get here and sign the papers, the place is yours." Roshi answered with a light chuckle in his voice.

"Thank you so much, Roshi-san. We'll be there right after lunch today." Hiroyasu replied.

After speaking for a couple of more minutes and getting details on what he would need, Hiroyasu hung up the phone and called a building, plumin, and electric contractor he knew. After speaking with the contractor to start work on remodeling the house, he hung up the phone went to look for his pregnant wife. As he hounded the corner, he saw his father and mother.

"Oto-san, Oka-san how are you doing?" He asked them.

"We are well, Hiro-kun." Replied his father, Hoto Urashima.

"How are you doing, Hiro-kun?" Asked his mother, Hina Urashima.

"I'm doing good mother." He replied, before continuing saying, "I just got off the phone with Roshi-san and the house is ours. I'm going to go and tell Ryoko the good news. We'll be leaving today to go sign the papers. So, could you please watch the kids?"

"Of course. I love having little Kei-kun and Ka-chan around." Answered his mother.

"When will you and Ryoko-chan be planning to move into the house?" Asked his father.

"Well, after speaking with Roshi-san I called a friend of mine, who's a contractor. They're going to start working on remodeling the house tomorrow. The supplies have already been bought, so it should only take them to the start of next month to finish. Immediately after that, we're going to redecorate the rooms and the sweet shop. Once that's complete, we'll be moving in. So, we'll be leaving in about 5 weeks." Hiroyasu answered.

Hiroyasu then bid his parents a good morning and made his way up to the room he and his wife were sharing, next to the room his children were sharing. He opened the door to see his wife sitting at the table typing away at her laptop. Ryoko had bluish-grey hair that was rather long, as it ended at her mid-back. Her bright amber eyes stared at the screen as she busily typed away at the screen.

While Hiroyasu made the sweets, it was Ryoko who ran the business side of their sweet shop franchise. Originally, the business was started as an online sweet shop for part of her graduating project. It wound up become so successful, that she had decided to keep it after she earned her business degree. Eventually, they decided to open an actual store to go along with the website; which is what they were currently trying to do. With Ryoko heading up the business and financial side, they were practically guaranteed success. Ryoko was many things in her life. She was loving, motherly, affectionate, temperamental, angry, cheerful, and much more. However, when it came to business she was known to be only two things, cold hearted and ruthless. Ryoko graduated at 20 with the start of their web based sweet shop, _Sweet Treats_, in the two years afterwards, she was able to buy out three other sweet shop businesses. She also started investing the money which has made it grow even more and has become a writer, on the side.

Hiroyasu looked over to see both Keitaro and Kanako in the room. He saw that Keitaro was reading a children's book on turtles; while Kanako was watching a toddler child's program on the television, while holding a black stuffed cat.

He walked over and sat next to Ryoko. He then leaned over and gently kissed her cheek before saying, "I've got some good news for you and our children."

Ryoko blushed slightly at the kiss and asked, "Oh, what would that news be?"

"I just got off the phone with Roshi-san and the house is ours. Also, we're getting more land than originally and the contractor will be out there tomorrow. However, we need to go over their today to sign the papers." He answered.

"That's great news, Hiro-kun!" Ryoko replied as she hugged her husband and kissed him excitedly.

As Ryoko broke the kiss, Hiroyasu said, "I've already spoken to Oto-san and Oka-san and they both agreed to watch Keitaro and Kanako for us, while we go and sign the papers."

"Give me about five minutes to finish here and I'll be ready to go." She informed him. Ryoko then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to her laptop to finish checking the shop's current balance.

Hiroyasu then stood up and walked over to his two young children. "Hey you two." He called getting their attention. Keitaro looked up from his book and Kanako faced away from the television screen. Once he saw that he had both of their attentions, he continued saying, "Oto-san and Oka-san have to go out for part of the day, so Grandpa and Grandma will be watching you today, okay? We want you both to be on your best behavior for them."

"Hai, Oto-san." Keitaro and Kanako both replied.

Keitaro then closed his book and put it back in his room. He then came back into his parents room and picked up his little sister and carried her out of the room to where ever their grandparents were at.

Hiroyasu chuckled slightly at his son's actions. '_He's an awfully helpful little bugger._' He thought quietly to himself.

Ryoko turned off her laptop and picked up her purse. She and her husband said good-bye to their children as they passed by the lobby; seeing Keitaro and Kanako being entertained by one of their grandmother's stories. The young couple then walked a couple of miles and took the train into Tokyo. Once they where in the large city, they transferred to a bullet train and took it to Aki City. When they arrived at the sea side city, they decided to have a quick stop for lunch and ate at a nice looking beef bowl stand. With their meal finished, they called a cab and gave the driver directions to Roshi's house.

* * *

With the couple's destination in mind, the driver began to drive north, heading out of the city. Soon the city began to thin into a slightly more rural area. Showing more houses than apartment buildings, but still having a small city feeling to it. The cab soon stopped in front of a large spacious three story house. After paying the cab fare and paying the man extra to wait, Hiroyasu and Ryoko climbed up the few small steps and made their way across the lawn towards the front door and rung the door bell. A moment later the door was answered by a short, white bearded, balding man wearing kaki shorts with a hawaiian styled shirt.

"Hiroyasu-san, Ryoko-san glad you could both make it." Said Roshi as he answered the door. "Please, come in." He said motioning for them to enter.

As the couple entered they saw that the house was barren. "Where's all of your stuff, Roshi-san?" Asked Ryoko.

"I've already had everything moved out." He replied, before continuing saying, "As soon as we sigh the papers and make the exchange, I'll be heading for the airport and on my way to my new house in Amsterdam."

Ryoko's eyes widened slightly, as she hadn't been expecting the retired martial arts expert to move to another country. Although, it was the man's life to live and Amsterdam was a beautiful place.

They walked into the kitchen and saw the notary standing thereat the counter top with the deed to the building and the documents that would need to be signed. Ryoko and Hiroyasu picked up the document and looked it over. After finding it acceptable, they signed it and passed it to Roshi, who also signed it. The notary then notarized it, as Ryoko wrote out a check for the house and land. Once everything was signed and the check was in Roshi's hand, the old martial arts master handed the young couple the keys to the house, garage, front gate, basement, and the master key.

"Well, enjoy your new home." He said, bowing to the couple. He and the notary then left, leaving the couple alone in their new house.

Hiroyasu walked slowly, out into the living room with his wife Ryoko by his side. "Can you believe it, Hiro-kun? We finally have our own house." Ryoko said excitedly, squeezing his arm.

"Yeah. It feels great, to finally have our own place." He replied.

He then turned towards his wife and began to kiss her on her wonderful, lushes' lips. The kiss was soon growing more and more passionate with each passing second. Ryoko moaned softly into her husband's mouth. Hiroyasu soon broke the kiss, much to Ryoko's displeasure. "We need to get back to the cab and head back to the Hinata Inn." He said.

"Aww." Ryoko said pouting slightly as they both turned and walked away. As they were walking, Ryoko got a sly grin on her face. She silently reached behind her husband and gave a hard pinch to his ass.

Hiroyasu gave a yelp of surprise and turned his blushing face onto his wife, trying to glare at her, but failing as she looked on with a mock innocent look. "You're going to be a mother of three and you still act like you're a naughty school girl." He said.

"What can I say? You're a bad influence on me." Ryoko replied, as she made her way to the cab as he locked the door to the house.

* * *

When they got back into the cab, they had the driver take them to the building contractor's office. Once there, Hiroyasu spoke with the owner, a man named Pedro, about what he and his wife where wanting remodeled and changed in the house. After getting everything lined out, Hiroyasu handed the man the keys so the works would be able to get into the house. He and Ryoko then left and headed back to the train station. Once back on the bullet train, heading to Tokyo, the couple sat silently in peace as they waited for their stop.

It was early evening when Hiroyasu and Ryoko arrived back at Hinata city. The young couple stopped by the local grocery store and bought some fresh vegetables and some meat to make homemade soup for supper. After making their purchase and walking down the road toward the Hinata Inn, they heard a voice yell behind them, "Nii-san."

Hiroyasu and Ryoko both turned around to see Hiroyasu's youngest sibling and only sister, Haruka, running up behind them. "Hey Nii-san, Hey Nee-san. Where did the two of you go today?" She asked as she came to a stop in front of the young couple.

"We went out to Aki City and bought a house." Hiroyasu answered.

"Ah, so the two of you were able to get your own house?" Haruka asked for confirmation. Seeing her eldest brother and his wife nod she asked, "So, when well you be moving out?"

"We're having the house remodeled first, so it'll be five to six weeks before we move in. However, during those weeks, we'll be busy getting everything ready for the move, starting Keitaro in school, and getting things ready for the baby." Ryoko answered.

"Well, good luck to you both Nii-san Nee-san," Haruka said before running ahead towards the steps of the Hinata Inn.

* * *

That night, at supper, Hiroyasu and Ryoko told Keitaro and Kanako that they would be moving to their new home in a few weeks. The two young siblings seemed excited about living in a new house. Although, Kanako wanted to know if Hina-oba-chan and Hoto-ojii-chan could come. The couple had to explain that grandma and grandpa couldn't come as they had to watch over the Hinata Inn, but they could always come and visit. Kanako seemed to accept the explanation and went back to happily eating her supper.

Over the next few weeks, Hiroyasu and Ryoko were both kept busy getting things ready to move into the house. The children's rooms were finished first, just a couple of days after buying the house. So, they went furniture shopping and bought futons for Keitaro and Kanako, a crib fro the baby. As well as, dressers, desks, and bookcases for Keitaro and Kanako's rooms and more stuff for the baby's room. Hiroyasu also had to hire some movers to move the family's belongings out of storage and into the house.

_**Five weeks later.**_

With tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Keitaro said good-bye to his grandparents, uncles, and aunt. He climbed into the car and waited for his mother to finish putting a sleeping Kanako in her car seat. A few minutes later, Keitaro's father was driving down the street away from Hinata City and towards their house in Aki City.

After about an hour or so on the road, young Keitaro noticed that his mother had taken her mini-laptop out and was once more busily typing away. "Oka-san, what are you doing?" He asked. He had seen her type many times on the laptop, but never knew what it was about.

"I'm checking the status of our shop, and the invoices for the supplies that I ordered for the shop." Ryoko replied.

"Why?" Keitaro asked, as any normal four-year old would.

Normally, Ryoko would tell Keitaro and/or Kanako to hush when she was on the laptop, as it was rude to interrupt mommy's work, but this morning she felt like saying something different. "I'm checking it, because many years ago before you and Kana-chan were born; mommy and daddy had a dream. That dream was to be the best at their business. So, mommy promised daddy she would do everything to help become the best."

"Did you become the best?"

"Not yet. We're still working on it. And now, we have you, your sister, and soon your new baby brother or sister will with us as part of our promise." Ryoko told him.

"So, I should do my best too? What should I do my best at, Oka-san?" Keitaro asked, wondering what he could do best.

"Well, you're starting school soon. So, you need to do your best by studying hard and passing your classes." Ryoko told him.

"Okay, Oka-san. I will, I promise." Keitaro replied with a big grin.

Ryoko smiled softly at her eldest child's determined look, as she turned back to the small screen on her lap. Little did she know, how that one promise would affect her son and even her other children. Maybe if she had, she would have acted normally, and told Keitaro to be quite while she worked.

_**Hinata Inn**_

_**An Hour after Hiroyasu and family leave**_

Hina Urashima sat quietly at the front desk of her Inn. She was slightly sad that her eldest son had left, but at least he was making his way in his life and had a good woman to call his wife. Not like his younger brother, who was unfortunately become more of a disappointment. She was brought out of he musings when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is the Hinata Inn. How may I help you?" She asked in a kind, clear voice.

"Hello, I'm Narusegawa Kiato. I would like to reserve a room for three for the summer." Came the voice of a man on the other end.

Hina got the man's information down for when he would be arriving with his family and after hanging up the phone, she looked down at the list.

'_So, he and his wife are bringing their daughter for a summer by the hot springs? To bad the poor dear won't have anyone to play with._' Hina thought to herself.

Just as she was about to go and tell Haruka to prepare one of the larger rooms, the phone rang once more. "Hello, this is the Hinata Inn. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Otohime Mika. I would like to reserve a room for three for the summer." Came the voice of a pleasant sounding woman on the other end.

Once she had gotten the woman information on arrival down, Hina hung up the phone and looked at the two lists. '_Well, maybe this won't be such a boring summer after all._' She thought as she stood up and went to go look for her daughter.

**Next Chapter: 16 Years Later**

**Well, that's it for the first chapter/prologue of Love Hina: No Promise. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I apologize for the chapter being so short, but it felt best to do it this way. The next chapter will be longer. Granted, it will also be a while until it comes out. Before anyone asks, yes there will be a small mixture of other animes being blended in into the Love Hina universe. I'll explain more about it in the second chapter. Also, I'm looking for a BETA** **reader for the story.**


	2. 16 Years Later

**Love Hina: No Promise**

**Chapter 2: 16 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything else that appears in this fan fic.**

**I, the author of this story, would like to take this moment to apologize to the following people: hardcore Love Hina fans, the French, the French Foreign Legion, the Discovery channel, the Chinese government, Fans of Ranma ½, Naru fans, Motoko fans, the Japanese school system, crossover haters, Russia, Chevy, Tokyo U, and the guy who sold me that burger the other day. I had no idea that was your wife; she told my girlfriend she was single.**

**Keitaro gets paired with Shampoo from Ranma ½. I was made an offer on making it Shampoo and I couldn't refuse the offer.**

* * *

It was a cool Saturday afternoon in mid August in the beautiful hot springs town of Hinata City. As the leaves began to change and fall, three monks from the local Buddhist temple were sitting on a bench that was over looking the main street of Hinata City and watching the flowing life of the small city.

At that moment, a wind blew forth causing the monks to take notice, for it was no ordinary wind. They felt it blowing on the side of their faces, but the small tree growing next to the bench or the signs hanging around the stores weren't moving with the wind. They turned their eyes towards were the wind was blowing from and saw a large imported blue pick-up truck drive slowly past them. The monks could see their reflection on the side of the polished vehicle. They watched quietly, as the truck turned off at a street a few blocks away from them and noticed that the odd wind had stopped. "I believe that things will be changing around here." Spoke the middle monk to his companions, who both nodded in agreement.

* * *

As he drove down the street, Keitaro took quick glances around the city. It had been 16 long years since he left the small city. Sixteen years since he had made that promise as a boy. At first things seemed to be going well with the promise he made, to be the best he could be. A few days after getting settled in at the new house, Keitaro started studying. At the end of his first year at school, his kindergarten teacher spoke with his parents about how he seemed to be more advanced then the other students and suggested that they try the school advance placement system. Since his mother wasn't one to squander the talents of her children she did just that. Needless to say, she was surprised when she received letter from the school saying that Keitaro was to start the new school year in the third grade and not the first. It happened again when he was entering the high school branch of the private school. Instead of starting at the ninth grade, he went right to the final year and graduated at 12 years old.

After he graduated, Keitaro wasn't sure what he should do, so he worked in his family sweet shop for a while. The sweet shop had become a huge hit and his parents had expanded it into a chain of candy stores and small cafes all around Japan. During the summer, after graduating, his parents took the family on a vacation to the beach. While there, he had overheard two men talking about being seafaring men on the open sea due to being fishermen. Keitaro talked to them and asked what it meant to be a fisherman. The older men told him about the life of a fisherman and near the end of the conversation one of them had brought up being a crab fisherman out on the Bering Sea of Alaska. Both of them had agreed that those men where a step above them. So, when his family had returned home, Keitaro got onto his computer and looked up information on being on one of the crabbing vessels. All too soon, he had sent off applications to join one of the ships to several of the ship's captains. The rest of the summer passed peacefully and at the very beginning of October, Keitaro received a phone call from one of the captains asking him to join. When his mother found out what he had done, she was furious with him. She had let him go, as he had told the captain that he would be there. However, he was only allowed this one chance. At the end of the King Crab season, Keitaro was glad for this as it had been cold out there on the sea.

After Christmas, Keitaro found himself right back where he was after he had graduated the year before. He had nothing to really do. With the coming New Year, his parents had decided to throw a party. At the party was Keitaro's grandfather Hoto Urashima, who after having put away a couple of drinks, spoke to Keitaro and said that, if he wanted to be the best he could be at being a man, he needed to join the army. However, Japan didn't have an army to join just a defense force. So, he would need to join the army of another country and be apart of that country's Foreign Legion.

Keitaro did some research and learned that only 5 countries had a foreign legion, France, South Africa, Egypt, Brazil, and Iceland. The one with the best legion was France. So, after learning all he could, which wasn't much, Keitaro spent the next year getting ready to join. One year later, at the age of 15, Keitaro left for Aubagne, France, only leaving a note behind, to join the French Foreign Legion. It was at that point that everything went to hell.

They say that war is hell. Well, who ever said that never was tasked with preventing a war. After six months of being in the Legion, Keitaro caught the eyes of several of the higher ups and was recruited to join the Legion's Black Ops division. It was in the black ops that Keitaro learned what the legion really did for France. Officially, the Legion wasn't a part of France. So, the legionnaires could go places that the French Army couldn't. Also, if France had a problem that need to be taking care of, like eliminating certain politicians in other countries that where trying to suppress France, the Legion was expected to do so. With all the unpleasant things that had happened during his time in the black ops, several good things had happened. He was fortunate, that his parents didn't disown him for leaving like he did. And, thanks to being in the Legion, he had met his wife.

It was a mission were France had learned that a terrorist group was planning to attack the Prime Minister of China and make it look like France had done it, to start a war between the two countries. So, France sent the Legion to stop the terrorist group, who were located in the jungles of China. The legion found the group and was able to stop them, but at a terrible price. The legion was out matched 5 to 1 and of the original 20 that went on the mission, only 3 returned. Keitaro and the two other men with him spent three weeks in the jungle trying to avoid the remaining member of the terrorist group. The lived off of whatever was available to them. Wither it was bugs or lizards they eat to keep their strength up. Eventually, they stumbled across a small village and went to the village to get help or at least get word back to France. When they entered the village, the three men saw what looked like a tournament was going on. What really caught their attention was a table that was straining with the weight of the food on top of it. After being so long with out something better than bugs to eat, the three of them gorged themselves on the food. Soon a voice behind them was yelling at them, Keitaro turned around to see a light purple haired girl wanting to know why he was eating her food. Keitaro bowed and tried to explain that he and his comrades were staving. However, she challenged him to a fight and rushed at him. Keitaro, who was still bowing, sprung up at that. What no one would have guessed, was that right as the girl was closing in on him was one he had sprung up to face her, this caused his head to smash hard into her head knocking her out. The girl was only out for a moment, but when she had awoken and saw that she was on the ground with him above her. She jumped up into the air and declared him her husband. Keitaro nearly had a heart attack after that comment. Luckily, for the young soldier, an elderly woman came by and introduced herself as, the village elder, and explained why the girl, her great-granddaughter, had called him her husband.

After a long talk that lasted a few hours Keitaro was able to use the village's only phone to contact the Legion's headquarters and let them know the situation. The legion informed them that it would be a few days before they could pick them up. So, Keitaro and the others were stuck in the village. During that time, he got closer to the girl Xain Pu or Shampoo and soon found himself deeply liking her. One night, during Keitaro's stay, the subject of Shampoo's right for being the next leader was brought up by the village's council. It was one thing to lose to a man and make him your husband, but the way Shampoo lost was very poor, as she hadn't even gotten one hit against her husband. So, the council voted and Shampoo was rejected as the next leader of the village. At first, Shampoo was extremely sad about this, but after a talk with her great-grandmother, realized that she would now be able to travel the world and be with her husband. When Keitaro learned what the council had done, he apologized to Shampoo for what had happened to her. She shrugged it off, saying that this freed her up to join him. The next day, Keitaro married Shampoo and the following day the chopper arrived to take the soldiers back to France and Shampoo joined them, as an army wife.

When they arrived back at the base, many were surprised to see that Keitaro was married. It wasn't often that a person in the Legion was married, but it did happen. So, the young couple was moved into a more private bunk for privacy. Two years later, at the age of 20, Keitaro left the legion, as his contract was up, and returned to Japan. With the money that Keitaro had made during his time at the legion, he was able to by them a small apartment to live in while they tested for the entrance exams for Toudai. They both passed and began to back for the university. However, just yesterday, Keitaro had received a fax from his grandmother asking him to come to the inn, as she needed his help. Keitaro and Shampoo talked it out and decided to go, since the place was so close, they might get a chance to stay and not have to pay extra at the university for dorms. They left for Hinata City immediately, because as far as Keitaro knew no one in his family, except Shampoo, knew he was back in Japan. He contacted his buddies in the legion and asked them to look up information on his grandmother. He soon learned that she had changed the Inn into a Girl's Dorm. After hearing this, Keitaro requested that information on the tenants be faxed to him. As he drove, Shampoo read the files aloud to him. She had just finished reading them as they entered the city and was impressed with the information that his comrades had gathered. He was also wondering, where his grandmother found these girls and why was she asking him to come to a girls' dorm.

Keitaro parked his metallic blue Silverado HD, across the street for the steps leading up to the Hinata Inn or rather the Hinata-sou. He looked around the street, as Shampoo walked around the truck to join him. '_This place hasn't changed at all._' He thought to himself nostalgically.

"Well, what do you think, Shampoo-chan?" Keitaro asked his wife as she waked up to him.

"I think airen's childhood city is nice. This place seems so peaceful." The purple haired woman replied.

"It is. After I speak with oba-san, maybe I can show you around." He commented as the young couple walked across the street and began climbing up the steps.

* * *

Inside the Hinata Girl's Dorm, Hina Urashima was sitting in a chair facing the tenants of her dorm, who were sitting on the couch. On the far left, sitting on the arm rest of the couch, was Mitsune '_Kitsune_' Konno; a light brown haired girl at the age of 19, having graduated just last year. Sitting next to Kitsune was Shinobu Maehara; a petite, blunette girl at the age of 12. Sitting next to Shinobu was Naru Narusegawa; a girl with long auburn hair at the age of 18 and in her final year of high school. Sitting next to Naru was Kaolla Su, a dark skinned, blond haired foreigner at the age of 13. Standing next to Kaolla was Motoko Aoyama, a tall, black haired girl at the age of 16, who was the dorm's resident kendo specialist. Standing on Hina's left was her youngest child and only daughter, Haruka Urashima.

"I'm glad to see you all girls," Hina said before continuing saying, "I have an important announcement for you, girls."

"Are you going to be staying?" Asked an ever hopeful Shinobu. The young girl had come to see the elderly woman as her adopted grandmother.

"Sadly, no Shinobu-chan. I won't be." Hina replied to the young girl's question. "I know that since I've been gone, traveling around the world, you girls have been without a landlord. Well, I'm here to inform you that I've found one for you."

"That's great Hina-san. Who is she?" Asked Kitsune.

"Not '_she_' dear. It's '_he_' and it's my grandson Keitaro. I'm giving him the dorm as part of his inheritance. He'll be arriving in a few to takeover being kanrinin." Hina said, correcting the fox.

Hearing that they were to be getting a male manager was met with a wave of different reactions.

"Auu…" cried out Shinobu wondering if this Keitaro was a nice person. Since, he was granny Hina's grandson, she hoped he was.

"Is he single?" Asked Kitsune; thinking of having some fun with the new manager if he was.

"Will he play with me?" Asked Kaolla; who was hoping that the new manager would become her new playmate.

"Even if he is your grandson, Hina-sama, a vile, lecherous, male cannot stay here. No offence." Came the protest of Motoko.

"Motoko's right, granny Hina, a male cannot manage a girls' dorm. He'll probably peek at us." Came Naru's protest.

"Girls, girls please settle down. Now, it's my decision to have Keitaro as the manager. It's that, or the dorm closes and then he gets the building." Hina responded to Motoko and Naru's protests. She then continued saying, "I'm informing you of this so that, when Keitaro-kun arrives, you'll be able to inform him."

"Why don't you inform me yourself, Hina-oba-san?" Spoke a male voice from the side.

Hina and Haruka looked to their right, just as the girls looked to their left to see a brown haired guy of about a slightly above average height standing at the entrance hall into the living room. He wore a light weight dark grey sweater, black slacks, and a pair of small rectangular wire framed glasses. His brown hair was slightly long, ending at his upper back, and was pulled back into a small pony tail. Standing next to the man was a shorter, light purple haired girl. She was wearing sleeveless red Chinese shirt with gold trimming and black Chinese pants. Most of the girl's hair was being held up in a bun by two onyx hair sticks. The girl's left hand was being held by the man's right hand.

Everyone looking at the pair had a variety of different thoughts going through minds.

'_They look like fun. I wonder if they like bananas?_' Thought Su.

'_Damn that girl's chest is big. I wish I was her size when I was that age._' An envious Kitsune thought to herself looking at the girl. '_The guy is rather cute. He could be fun, if he's not with her._' She thought regarding the guy.

'_Auu…_' Thought Shinobu with a blush as she looked at the guy.

'_How did they get in without me hearing them?_' Thought a slightly shocked Haruka, even though she kept her face neutral on the outside.

'_That-that… PEDOPHILE,_' Thought an enraged Naru.

'_How dare that male touch that young maiden,_' thought Motoko.

Motoko grabbed her bokken and jumped at the male, just as Naru was doing the same; the both of them intent on sending this guy flying.

"TAKE THIS YOU VILE MALE!!" Motoko shouted swinging the hard wooden sword down.

"YOU DIRTY PEDOPHILE. SUPER NARU PUNCH!!" Yelled Naru; ramming her fist forward.

As the girls descended down upon the brown haired man, he looked at them with laid back eyes and gave a sigh as he released the hand of the girl next to him. Naru and Motoko inwardly smirked, thinking that they had the man. However, what no one expected was for the girl to appear between them and the man. The girl raised her left hand high into the air, closing her hand and keeping her index finger extended, as she kept her right hand lowed. Then in a flash, she swung her arms in opposite directions; the left going down and the right going up.

Motoko's eyes widened as the unknown girl's finger connected with the tip of her bokken and began to go through the wooden sword. Effectively, splitting the training sword in half. Once the split had reached down to Motoko's hand, the girl grasped onto to the bokken with her middle finger and thumb and broke off the two splinted sides of the wooden weapon.

At the same time that Motoko was getting her bokken destroyed, Naru was also being surprised. She was shocked as the girl swung her hand up with enough force to knock her fist high and hard up into the air.

They both watched as the girl tossed one of the bokken pieces into her right hand and with a slight smirk on her face slashed the wooden sword at their midsections. The force of the blow sent both of them flying back; were they crashed hard into the bookcase and fell to the ground.

All of this happened within the span of a few seconds and when it was over most of the people watching had to take a moment to register what happened.

'_Holy shit,_' Was the thought shared by both Haruka and Kitsune after seeing what had happened.

Young Shinobu was scared thoughtless. As long as she had been at the Hinata-sou Motoko and Naru had always been the strongest people that she knew.

Su was torn between asking the girl to be her playmate and helping Motoko.

Hina herself was both surprised at what this unknown girl had done and seeing what was most likely her grandson, who she hadn't seen in five years. "Is that you Keitaro-kun?" The elderly woman asked.

"Hai, oba-san, it's me." The man, now indentified as Keitaro, replied.

"Who is your friend?" She asked.

"She is Shampoo Urashima and she's my wife." Keitaro told his grandmother.

This statement caught everyone's attention. "You can't be married to a minor." Shouted Naru.

"I'm not a minor Naru-san. I'm 19." Shampoo shot back before throwing one of the bokken's broken pieces at said girl.

After getting hit with the piece of wood, did Naru register what the purple haired girl had said. She turned to look at the girl called Shampoo and said, "How did you know my name?"

"After receiving Hina-oba-san's fax last night, we were curious as to how she knew where we were, as we hadn't told anyone. So, I contacted a few people and had them put together a current file on oba-san. Once we learned that the _inn_ she had asked me to come to was no longer an inn, but a girls' dorm; we had files pulled for all of the tenants. We were quite surprised to learn that the Maehara heir to Japan's prestigious Jasmine Dragon restaurant chain, The heir to Shinmeiryuu school, and the princess of Mol-Mol were all tenants of the dorm." Keitaro answered, looking at Shinobu, Motoko, and Su when he named the heirs and princess.

As the other girls looked at each other in surprise and shock a discovering this information about three of there residents, Hina looked at her grandson and asked, "How did you come across this information?"

"You tell me how you came to know I was back in Japan and I'll tell you." He replied.

"An informant at the housing office owes me a couple of favors. When word reached him of an Urashima having a place; he was able to get the fax number and give it to me." Hina explained to Keitaro. "Now, how did you know about the girls?" She then, asked.

"I spent the last 5 years in the French Foreign Legion's Black Ops." Keitaro replied.

"That's impossible." Said Naru, who the continued with asking, "How old are you?"

"I'm 20; I joined when I was 15." He told the auburn haired girl.

"You still would have been in school." She countered, thinking that she had caught him in his lie.

"No I wouldn't have. I graduated when I was 12." Keitaro explained.

"How could-" Naru began to ask, but was interrupted by the second bokken piece hitting her head.

"You're annoying me." Said Shampoo to the struck girl with a small glare in her eyes.

"Look Naru-san, what Shampoo and I do or have done is our business. I'm not going to explain myself to some child who ran away from home because she can't handle the fact that her father has remarried." Keitaro said with a slight annoyance in his voice. He then looked back at his grandmother, ignoring the hurt look in Naru's eyes.

"Now, do you mind telling me why you tried tricked me into coming to the dorm by calling it the inn, oba-san?" Keitaro asked his grandmother.

"You would be come the manager and become romantically involved with one of the girls. I didn't expect you to be married." Hina explained to her grandson.

Keitaro stared at his grandmother with a blank look before saying, "I think we're done here. Let's go, Sham-chan we need to get to the university and get a dorm."

As he walked towards his wife, Hina spoke behind him. "I meant what I said, about closing the dorm."

"So, if I don't take this, five girls will be without a place?" Keitaro questioned to himself. He then turned to his wife and asked, "What do you think, Sham-chan?"

"If we take this Kei-kun, we wouldn't have to pay the extra money for a dorm." Shampoo replied. She then added, "Also, we would have a source income; not that we need it."

Even though they had plenty of money, Keitaro could see his wife's point of saving money and making money. He turned back around to his grandmother and said, "Fine, where do I sign?"

Hina pulled out the deed and handed it Keitaro. After looking over it, he took out his pen and signed the paper. Once the paper was signed, he handed it back to her. "Welcome to the Hinata-sou, Keitaro-kun." Hina said as the girls bowed slightly.

"Thank you." Keitaro replied back; returning the bow.

"Now to formally introduce the girls to you." Hina said as she got up and walked around the table. "This is Mitsune Konno a.k.a. Kitsune." She said gesturing to the short, light brown haired girl.

"This is Naru Narusegawa," she continued gesturing to the long, auburn haired girl.

"Next to Naru is Motoko Aoyama," Hina said indicating to the long, raven haired girl.

"We then have Kaolla Su, but everyone calls her Su." The elderly Urashima said gesturing to the dark skinned foreigner.

"Last, but certainly not least, we have Shinobu Maehara." Hina finished, pointing out the youngest resident.

As Hina introduced each girl, Keitaro and Shampoo bowed their heads to each of them. "Nice to met all of you." He said when his grandmother finished. "I'm Keitaro Urashima. I'm 20 years old, Shampoo Urashima's husband and a Tokyo U freshman." Keitaro said introducing himself.

This caught several of the girls by surprise. "_WHAT?? YOU'RE IN TOKYO U?_" They shouted out.

"What's Tokyo U? Is it good to eat?" Su asked.

Keitaro blinked in surprise at there shouting, he then replied saying, "Yes, both Shampoo and I are freshmen in Tokyo U," indicating both himself and his wife. "We took the recent entrance exam and passed. We were going to go to the University today to register for the dorms, but since I'm now the manager here, we'll be going tomorrow to sign-up for classes."

The residents of the Hinata-sou were stunned to hear this and looked at Shampoo.

"It's true." She said, confirming what her husband said. "I'm Shampoo Urashima. I'm 19 years old, Keitaro Urashima's wife, a Tokyo U freshman and I'm from China." Shampoo said introducing herself to the girls.

"So, how did you and my nephew meet?" Haruka asked the young woman.

"I met airen in my home village located in the jungles of China," replied Shampoo to the older woman.

"What were you doing in China?" Kitsune asked Keitaro. "I thought you said you were in the French Foreign Legion?"

"The French Foreign Legion's Black Ops, actually," corrected Keitaro. "Just because I was aligned with France doesn't mean that I stayed in France. During my time there I went to China, Mol-Mol, Russia, Great Britain, the Middle East, Finland, The United States, Greece, and Italy. I can't go into all the details, but one of my missions in China was to stop a terrorist group. The mission went south and I, along with two others, made it out alive; even though we accomplished our mission. We then spent three weeks in the jungle, living off of bugs and a few plants, all the while trying to stay alive. Eventually, we stumbled across Shampoo's village and went to see if we could get some help. The village seemed to be having some sort of tournament going on, but the three of us could only focus on the food that had been laid out. After eating bugs for three weeks, regular food never looked and tasted so good. A couple of moments later I heard a voice yelling at us from behind. When I turned around, that's when I met Sham-chan for the first time."

"When I first saw airen, I wasn't in the happiest of moods," Shampoo said continuing the story. "I had just spent the last several hours fighting one opponent after the other in my village's lì sài. I came out as the winner and saw that my prize was being eating, by three outsiders. So, I demanded to know what they were doing. Airen was the one who began to explain things, bowing as he apologized, but I wasn't in the mood to listen to his apologies and challenged him to a fight. Without waiting for a reply, I charged. Next thing I know, I feel a hard hit under my chin and blackout. When I came to, I saw that I was on the ground and airen was above me. Seeing that I lost, I declared him my husband."

"Why would you do that to someone who hit you?" Asked Motoko, not understanding the logic behind the decision.

"Shampoo's village is mostly made up of women," Keitaro explained. "These women pride themselves on being the strong and having superb fighting skills. Their laws state that should they lose to an outside female that they are to dedicate their lives to killing that female. However, should they lose to an outside male they are to marry him, as he has sown himself to be stronger. The funny part of the entire story is that I never intended to hit Sham-chan. When she charged at me, I was still bowing trying to apologize. When I heard her challenge, I sprang up to refuse to fight. However, she was already on top of me and I hit her jaw with my head so hard that she blacked out for a moment and fell over. I then went to see if she was alright and saw that she was starting to wake up. After looking up at me, Sham-chan stood up and said that she would marry me."

"And the rest is history," concluded Shampoo on how her and her husband met. "We've been happily married for two years now," showing everyone the golden weeding band.

Afterwards, Hina and Haruka took Keitaro and Shampoo on a tour of the five story dorm. (**A/N: Yes, I know that in the canon the dorm is three stories, but this isn't canon.**) Keitaro and Shampoo taking notes on what need to be fixed, repaired, and replaced. Once the tour was over, Hina left wishing everyone well and Keitaro and Shampoo went down to their truck to get there belongings. The young couple had decided to take a room on the fifth floor and turn the '_Landlord's Room_' on the second floor into the '_Landlord's Office_'. Keitaro then went to a local well known contractor and spoke with the woman on work to be done at the dorm.

* * *

After the wonderful supper that Shinobu had made, Keitaro and Shampoo began to get ready for bed. Once they were both comfortably spooned close together, Shampoo felt something and asked, "Is that a tanto, airen, or are you just happy?"

Reaching between them, Keitaro grabbed the object his wife was talking about and lifted it up saying, "It's a tanto." Showing her the black scabbard of the short sword, before setting it aside. "This is me happy," Keitaro commented thrusting his hips against Shampoo.

"There's airen's manliness," Shampoo said huskily feeling the manhood of her husband. "Good night," Shampoo suddenly said, falling into a deep peaceful asleep.

'_She just loves to tease me,_' Keitaro thought to himself before wrapping his arms around his wife and joining her in the land of dreams.**

* * *

**

Next Chapter: Tokyo U and More

**Sure seems like Keitaro has done a lot in his five years with the legion, hope none if it comes back to haunt him.**

**Yes, both Shampoo and Keitaro are going to Tokyo U. Just because Shampoo comes from a small village in the jungles of China doesn't mean that she isn't smart. It'll be a couple of weeks until the next chapter comes out.**


	3. Tokyo U and More

**Love Hina: No Promise**

**Chapter 3: Tokyo U and More**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything else that appears in this fan fic.**

* * *

The early morning of Sunday was quite and peaceful, for not even the sun had risen yet, as Motoko made her way to the roof of the annex building. She was in desperate need of meditation after what had happened to her yesterday. Never before had she been beaten so badly; sure, she had lost to her older sister, but her sister was much older and much stronger than she was. To add insult to injury, Shampoo, the new manager's wife, had been unarmed.

Once she was on the deck that served as the roof for the annex building, Motoko sat in the center and placed her bokken across her lap. She then closed her eyes and began to slow her breathing down to full deep breaths. Slowly, everything began to slip away. By the time Motoko opened her eyes once more, the sun was starting to rise. The young kendoist then stood up and began to practice her sword katas._**

* * *

**_

thump thump thump

Shampoo Urashima was slowly starting to wake up, when an increasing number of thumping sounds reached her ears. Her eyelids shot open, revealing the purple iris of Shampoo's eyes. Scanning the room, she saw that nothing was out of place. Slowly, as not to disturb her husband, she got out of bed and listened for the source of the sound.

_**thump thump thump**_

Hearing the sound once more, Shampoo could tell that it was sounding louder over by the window. Cautiously, she looked out the window; as to not be taken by surprise if something was waiting outside. Seeing nothing, she looked down at the annex building next to the main building and saw the young God's Cry heir practicing her sword katas on the deck roof of the annex building.

'_So, kendo girl likes to practice this early in the morning?_' Thought Shampoo to herself.

"Shampoo?" Came a groggy voice from the bed.

The young woman looked back at her bed to see her husband craning up his neck and looking at her with bleary eyes.

"Something up?" He asked her.

"It's nothing," replied Shampoo. "Go back to sleep."

Doing as his wife said, Keitaro rolled over and wrapped the covers around him; hoping to catch a few extra minutes of sleep before they started their busy day.

Shampoo, on the other hand, left the room and began to make her way towards the deck roof of the annex building. Slowly, she walked down the stairs and through the halls. Within a minute or so, she came across the stairs that led up to the deck roof and silently ascended them. When she reached the top, Shampoo leaned against the railing, never revealing to Motoko that she was there and watched as Motoko continued her katas.

A moment later, Motoko finished the complex sword katas of her clan. Only when she turned around did she take notice of the short, purple haired woman watching her.

"AHHH!!" Motoko cried out in surprise, jumping back slightly. "What are you doing?" She asked once she had regained her composure.

Shampoo just smirked like a cat that had cornered a mouse and replied, saying, "I was watching you obviously." The young woman then continued, "For someone who's hoping to be seen as a warrior, you're not very observant of your surroundings are you?"

"I am a warrior," replied Motoko hotly at having her observation skills questioned.

"Then why are you so weak?" asked Shampoo.

Having heard enough of the woman's slandering of her skills, Motoko lunged at her; intent on showing Shampoo her strength. "Secret arts: rock splitting sword," shouted Motoko as she swung the bokken. The young kendoist watched as Shampoo caught the wooden training sword as though it was nothing more than a fluttering feather.

With a small smile on her face, Shampoo easily pulled the bokken out of Motoko's hands and reversed the sword's position; pointing the tip of it at Motoko's throat.

Motoko's eyes widened once she realized that her weapon had been taking from her and was now being pointed at her throat.

"See?" asked Shampoo. "You _are_ weak."

Even though she hated to admit it, Motoko knew the woman was right. If her sister found out what had just happened, she would be sent back home to continue her training.

"If you want to grow stronger, I can help you with that," commented Shampoo as she lowered the bokken.

"How?"

"By being your sparring partner," answered Shampoo. "A person always grows stronger when they have a sparring partner. Instead of doing the same sword katas over and over again."

Motoko thought for a moment, before replying, saying, "very well, I accept your offer."

"Great. You can train on getting stronger physically with me and getting your ki stronger with airen," said Shampoo.

"_Why_ do _I_ need to train with _him_?" Motoko asked the woman, not liking the thought of training with a male.

"You need to train with him, because Kei-kun is better at increasing the strength of ki," answered Shampoo. "See? Look," she said to Motoko as she held out her hand that had caught the bokken. "I know that that was a ki based attack that you tried to hit me with and look; not even a scratch on my hand."

Motoko looked at Shampoo's hand and could see that the woman was indeed correct. There wasn't even a mark on her flesh to indicate that she had been hit. So, begrudgingly, Motoko accepted that she would try training with Shampoo's husband, but if he tried anything perverted it would be the end of him.

* * *

As Shampoo walked back to her room, she mentally laughed at the thought of Motoko ending her husband. Not because she thought the death of her husband was funny. But rather, the thought of a 15 year old girl thinking that she would be a challenge for him.

Once she was backing her room, Shampoo dug through her and Keitaro's belongings looking for her toiletries as they hadn't had a chance to unpack everything the day before. She soon found her stuff and was about to leave and take a shower. But, before exiting the room, she walked up next to her husband's sleeping form and shook him awake; by grasping his shoulders and shaking hard.

The first few times this had happened Keitaro freaked when he was awoken. But now, he was used to his wife's _personality_. "Yes. Xain-chan?" He asked groggily.

"It's time to get up. Its 6 o'clock and we need to be at Tokyo U by at least 7:30. I'm going to go and take my shower now, so you'll shower after me," Shampoo replied. She then stood up and left the room heading to the third floor shower room.

A couple of minutes later, Keitaro stood up and began to gather his own toiletries. After he had gathered them, he pulled out a few of Shampoo's outfits and set them up for her to choose from. Now, he never picked out his wife's clothes, but he did this to give her options on what to wear. In return, she did the same for him.

As he waited for Shampoo to return, Keitaro turned on his satellite radio to listen to the early score announcements. After tuning it to his station he listened as the announcer came on. "Welcome back, everyone. This is your host, Jonathan Mading. We now move on to football scores…"

Hearing this, Keitaro listened more and was thankful that he hadn't missed the football scores yet.

"First up, the Orleans: Saints beat the India: Steeds today 31-17. This comes as a greatly welcomed victory to France, as the country announces to the rest of the world that their football team is here to stay and do it by crushing the previously most favored team in the league." (**A/N: Yes, that was a little shout out, for the Saints winning Super Bowl 44. I've been a Saints fan since I was 6, so it was awesome watching them win.**)

Keitaro smiled triumphantly in victory. During his time in France he had been dragged to a few football games at the Saints' Megarena. Slowly, he found himself becoming a fan and enjoying getting to listen and watch the games. Hearing the footsteps of his wife, Keitaro turned off the radio and stood up as Shampoo opened the door. Keitaro grabbed his toiletries and headed to the shower room for a quick shower, as Shampoo began to work on drying her hair.

* * *

When Keitaro returned after his shower, Shampoo had finished drying her hair, picking out a few clothes for Keitaro to think about wearing and had started to get dressed herself. Already having a fresh pair of boxers on, Keitaro put on his socks and then looked at the pants that Shampoo had selected. He decided to wear the kaki slacks; as they not only looked good, but were also very comfortable to wear. For his shirt, Keitaro picked out a nice dark blue button-down shirt. Keitaro tucked his shirt in and then put his glasses on, before putting his belt on. Keitaro looked over at his wife and saw that Shampoo had decided to wear a black Chinese shirt with gold trimming and matching pants.

With both of them now fully dressed, the young couple walked out of their room and headed towards the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. As they approached the kitchen they heard noise coming from within. Which was odd, since it was Sunday surely most of the girls would be sleeping in as they didn't have school. When they walked into the kitchen, the young couple saw the short blue haired Shinobu busily working the stove.

"Shinobu-chan, what are you doing up so early?" Shampoo asked from behind the girl.

"Ahh!" she cried out in surprise, having not expected anyone to come up behind her. She turned around quickly to see who was behind her and was surprised to see that it was Granny Hina's grandson and his wife. "Oh Urashima-san! I didn't think that you would be up so early," she said to Shampoo.

"That is alright Shinobu-chan," replied Shampoo. "And please, call us Shampoo and Keitaro. You don't have to be so formal with us."

"Thank you, Shampoo-san."

Shampoo just smiled warmly at the girl, at least she wasn't insisting on calling her _Urashima-san_. "Now then, what are you doing up so early when there's no school today?" She asked the girl.

"I'm making breakfast for everyone," Shinobu told the young woman. "I do this every morning."

"Even on days when you have school?" Shampoo asked. When the young cook nodded, Shampoo spoke again asking, "Why do you do this every morning?"

"I enjoy cooking." Was Shinobu's simple reply.

Shampoo had tears threatening to spill out as she pulled the young girl close for a hug. "Oh, that's just so sweet of you!"

Poor Shinobu was blushing mad at being held so close into Shampoo's breasts.

Shampoo turned to her husband, whilst turning the young cook towards her husband too, and said, "Kei-kun, can we have them as sweet as her?"

Now, while Shinobu didn't know what Shampoo was talking about; Keitaro knew exactly what his wife was talking about. '_Not this again,_' He thought to himself as he mentally sighed. What his wife was referring to, was having children.

It wasn't that he didn't want children, Keitaro just felt that they should have their lives a bit more stable before bringing a child into the world.

"Shampoo-chan, we talked bout this," began Keitaro.

"Fine," she replied with a small pout.

Keitaro turned to young Shampoo and said, "Shinobu-chan, Shampoo and I have to go to Tokyo U and register today and we'll be gone most of the day. Is there something we can grab real quick for breakfast?"

Shinobu blushed when she replied, saying, "we have some fresh fruit," pointing to the bowl of fruit on he counter top that was filled with a few apples, oranges, cantaloupes, and several bananas.

"Thank you," Keitaro replied as he grabbed two bananas for Shampoo and himself.

Once they were doing eating, the young couple wished the young cook a good day and left for the university. Since the city would be crowded and they wanted to save gas, they took the train to Tokyo. When the train arrived in Tokyo, the couple immediately headed for Tokyo U; hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Sadly, a small crowd had already gathered at the class registration office. They signed their names on the waiting list and began the long boring process of waiting. After about an hour of waiting, Shampoo's name was called and a moment later Keitaro's name was called as well.

Shampoo sat down in the chair across from the long dark haired woman, who was serving as her guidance councilor. "Good morning, Urashima-san. I am Suzume. What degree are you interested in getting?"

Shampoo thought for a moment before replying to the woman.

Meanwhile, Keitaro was also getting registered. He was sitting across from a surprising well-endowed woman named, Shizuna. "Well, Urashima-san want degree are you panning on getting?"

"I'm not really sure," replied Keitaro. "I was thinking of starting with some basic college classes and maybe an art class as I've always loved to sketch and draw."

"Okay, so how many classes were you thinking of taking?" asked Shizuna.

"Four. Two of the classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The other two will be on Tuesday and Thursday."

"Alright. Now, which classes would you like to take?"

"Math and Writing on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Art and History on Tuesday and Thursday."

Shizuna quickly typed in the information and then turned the computer monitor around to show him the times available for the classes on the days that he had requested.

"I'll take the earliest time for all the classes," replied Keitaro.

"Okay then. That will put in Math from 8 a.m.–9 a.m. and Writing from 9:15 a.m.-10:15 a.m. on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. You will have History from 8 a.m.-9:15 a.m. and then Art form 9:30 a.m.-10:45 a.m. on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Shizuna informed him.

Once Keitaro nodded his head, saying that those times were okay, Shizuna wrote out his timesheet and handed it to him; while informing him to walk over to the admissions desk across the room to be administered into the University.

With his timesheet in hand, Keitaro left the office and walked across the room to the admissions desk, were he saw his wife waiting in line.

"Hey," he said as he came up behind Shampoo, getting her attention. "What are you going to be taking?"

Shampoo turned around to see that it was her husband. "I've decided to go for a degree in computers, Game Development and A.I. Design," replied Shampoo, naming her degree.

The young couple waited patiently as the line slowly moved forward. A few minutes later, they were at the front and being admitted into the university's computer system. They then took their bills and went to pay them at the business office, so that they would be able to start next week. With their errands in Tokyo done, Keitaro and Shampoo headed back to the train to return to Hinata City.

* * *

When they arrived back at the small hot springs town, they didn't immediately return to Hinata-Sou. Instead, they walked along the streets of the town until they came to the building that was the office of the construction worker that Keitaro had talked to yesterday afternoon. They walked into the building and asked to speak with the woman that Keitaro had spoken with the day before, a woman by the name of Mika.

* * *

After being informed that Mika was busy, Keitaro and Shampoo sat down in the waiting area. Nearly twenty minutes passed before a woman came out and called their names. The woman lead them down the hall and to Mika's office; where she then ushered them inside.

Keitaro opened the door and saw that it was a rather small office; just a desk and a few filing cabinets. Behind the desk sat a tall dark red haired woman.

"Hello, I'm Mika. I take it you must be the Urashimas?" The woman asked them.

"Yes, I'm Keitaro Urashima, we spoke on the phone yesterday," replied Keitaro. "This is my wife Shampoo Urashima," he continued by introducing his wife to the woman.

"From our talk yesterday, I understand that you want to have some renovations done to the Hinata-Sou," said Mika as Keitaro and Shampoo sat down in the chairs in front of her.

"Yes, we are. Certain parts of the building have fallen into disrepair, we also want to get the rooms muffled, new wiring installed, and the security upgraded," Shampoo said to Mika.

"For the security, are you wanting the basic setup or…"

"Well, take the special setup, no questions asked." Keitaro told Mika.

Mika slightly arched her eyebrow at this. She couldn't see why a girls' dorm would need such security, but it was their building and their money.

The three of them talked for nearly two hours on what was to be done, where to start, and supplies to get. As they neared the end of the conversation, Mika asked, "Now, how soon do you want this to be done?"

"We would like it to be completed as quickly as possible," replied Shampoo.

"Well, with the work you want done and the guys who'll be doing the work; along with the money you'll be paying us; everything should be done by this Friday," said Mika. (**A/N: I know that that may seem to be too quick to get a construction job done, but remember Kanako had the entire building rebuilt in only a few short hours in canon.**)

Keitaro and Shampoo both agreed that that was reasonable for them. They then left Mika's office and deciced to grab a slightly late lunch. They walked around the town for a little while until they came to a nice little place called '_Beef Bowl Palace_'. For about the next hour Keitaro and Shampoo sat in the small fast food dinner and enjoyed their meal and each other's company.

* * *

After they finished eating, Keitaro and Shampoo wondered around the small town for a little while; taking in all of the sights and sounds. All to soon the happy couple found themselves walking back to the Hinata-Sou.

As they walked into the dorm, they were greeted by Kitsune, who was lounging on the sofa watching the horse races. "Hey, where have you two been?" She asked the couple.

"We had to register at Tokyo U this morning," replied Shampoo.

"After we registered, we went and spoke with a contractor about fixing this place up," continued Keitaro.

"Oh? How did that go?" Kitsune asked.

"It went well. The workers will be here tomorrow morning to start work on fixing up the dorm," answered Keitaro.

"What workers?" Asked a voice; from behind them.

They turned to see Naru coming up behind them. "The workers that I've hired to fix up the dorm," Keitaro told her.

"You can't do that," responded Naru.

"Yes, I can. It's my building and I want to fix it up," Keitaro informed her.

"But this is a girls' dorm. Men aren't allowed here." Naru reminded the manager.

"That's why we hired female workers," Shampoo told the girl.

"With the repairs that they'll be doing, we're hoping that this will attract my girls to stay here," continued Keitaro.

"You pervert. You're trying to lure girls here!" accused Naru.

For his part, Keitaro looked at Naru as though she had grown a second head.

"Well, this is a girls' dormitory and the more girls staying here the more money we have coming in, so yeah," reasoned Shampoo. "Besides, you're already here yourself. If you don't like it, you can always leave."

"What and let this pervert seduce innocent young girls? I don't think so," responded Naru.

"Why would I want a girl, when I have a woman?" Keitaro asked her.

For this, Naru had no response and simply left in a huff. With the young auburn haired girl gone, Keitaro and Shampoo turned back to Kitsune.

"So, what are you taking?" The resident fox asked them.

"I'm taking four classes for a degree in Game Development and A.I. Design. Keitaro, however, is just taking some basic college classes," Shampoo told her.

"Couldn't find what you wanted to study?" Kitsune asked, as she turned to look at the manager.

"No, I just don't know what I want to do," replied Keitaro.

After exchanging pleasantries for a few minutes more, Shampoo and Keitaro headed up to their room to finish unpacking everything and put it all away.

"So, when do you want to go back to the apartment and get the rest of our stuff; as well as, the things in storage?" Shampoo asked her husband; as she hung the last of her clothes up on the movable clothing racks they had brought with them.

"Well, I figured we could get the stuff from the apartment tomorrow, get our books for our classes the day after that, and then on Wednesday we'd get our stuff from storage," replied Keitaro.

* * *

With their plans made for the next few days, Keitaro and Shampoo walked down to the hot springs. After Shampoo checked to make sure no one was using it, Keitaro joined her and they began the task of cleaning the hot springs. With both of them working together on cleaning the hot springs, the work was finished in almost no time. Shampoo than, started to clean the first two resident floors. While Keitaro, cleaned the top two. By the time they were done, Shinobu was calling everyone for supper.

As they ate, Keitaro told the girls that workers would be coming to fix up the dorm. He explained that the workers would be females, so there was no need to be worried about men in the dorm. Also, they would be working during their school hours, so when they arrived back in the afternoon no one would be in their way.

Shampoo told them that she and Keitaro would be busy getting the rest of their stuff from their apartment and bringing it over. When it was noted that Kitsune would be at the dorm the next day, as she was no longer a student, Shampoo asked if she'd like to come and help her and Keitaro get the last of their stuff. Never one to miss a chance on getting information on someone, the resident fox said yes.

Soon the day was ending and Keitaro and Shampoo were once more happily slipping into bed, lightly holding each other as they fell asleep.

**Next Chapter: Taking Care of Business**

**That's it for this chapter. I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Also, there's a new poll in my profile, so please go and vote. Voting will end on February 28, 2010. By the way, are ya'll wanting some Lemons? (You should know what I'm asking.)**


End file.
